


Sherlock's sister

by Thewonderfulthingaboutfish



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies), Merlin - Fandom, Republic of Doyle, Sherlock - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Huge family, Wedding invites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/pseuds/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sister comes visiting, and Hermione has questions for her brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's sister

Sherlock’s Sister 

John heard the doorbell ring, the usual inquiry for Sherlock, and the footsteps on the stairs. All this didn’t rouse Sherlock, as he was deep in his mind palace, and was unlikely to be called out for some time.  
A young woman with curly brown hair, wearing pair of blue jeans and a jumper, bounced into the room. She grinned at the sight of his flatmate, and sat down next to the thinking detective.  
The woman leaned close to Sherlock, and stared at him. Very slowly, she raised finger and poked Sherlock on the check. John would have stopped her, but he had seen her face before in a picture while he was searching for another blanket in the closet.  
The spectacle continued on for 5 more minutes. About 2 minutes in, Sherlock started blinking after every poke. Exactly 5 minutes later, he suddenly turned his eyes towards the young woman, and in a very un-Sherlocklike action, screamed shrilly and jumped about 3 feet off the couch. The woman just laughed and laughed. John did too, after a minute.

“Dear god. Must you always do that, Hermione?”

“Yes, as it’s the only way to get you out of that mind place. Did you know that I sent you an invitation 3 weeks ago? 3, Sherlock, 3! Even for regular post you usually get back to me eventually.” She went on.

“It’s a mind palace, Hermione. John, I’d hate for you to meet my sister, Hermione. Hermione, this is Dr. John Watson, my colleague and flatmate.” Sherlock introduced, paying no attention to his sister’s rant.

“Nice to meet you, Hermione. I knew he had a brother, but this is the first I’ve heard of a sister. Just how many other siblings does he have?” John asked jokingly.

“Six.” Sherlock replied.

“What?”

“Six. I have seven brothers, one whom you know, and a sister, Hermione.”

“Dean, Bruce, Merlin, Mycroft, Sam, Owen, Sherlock, Rory, and me!” Hermione listed off cheerfully.

“Nine of you?!” John exclaimed disbelievingly.

“It was a big house. And yes, Hermione, I did receive your invitation, it’s in the mantle.” Sherlock walked over to the fireplace and pulled out the knife from the stack of mail pinned there.

“See? Wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley.” Sherlock tossed the envelope on the coffee table.

“And why haven’t you replied yet?” Hermione asked pointedly.

“Didn’t see the need to go.” Sherlock lay down on the sofa as Hermione moved to an armchair.

“But everyone is coming!” His sister pleaded.

“Everyone? Even Bruce?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I had to hunt him down in the middle of Peru, but yes.”

“Merlin? Desmond?”

“Merls is arriving in Heathrow with his boyfriend on the 18th, and Des on the 19th.”

“Dean? Sam? Rory? Owen?” 

“The boys are flying in from America in 2 weeks, and Rory and Owen are arriving at Reading Station the day after.”

“What about Mycroft?”

“Is iffy for the reception, but is a definite for the ceremony.”

“I suppose Mummy’s coming as well?”

“She’s given herself vacation time. Tanner almost had to force her to take 3 weeks instead of just 1.”

“If everybody’s going to be there, why do I have to?”

“Because I’ve promised my friends that all my brothers would be there. I’ve been bragging about my wonderful brothers for nine years, and they all want to finally meet them. Especially you, Sherlock. Ron, Harry and Ginny really want to meet my famous genius brother.”

Sherlock huffed. “All your brothers are at least slight genii in their own respects, if they are unambitious and boring. Why me?”

“Please, Sherlock? Pretty please?” Hermione pleaded.

“No.” Sherlock said half-heartedly.

 

“I’ll give you my special edition of Amanda Wainwright’s “Thesis on logic” with the forward by Einstein?” His sister offered.

“Oh, alright.” Despite his words, there was an amount of content in his tone, like he was always going to agree, but just wanted to goad his sister.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” she squealed.

“You’re welcome, Hermione. Now go away, I have thinking to do.”

“Yes, dear! I’d better see you at the ceremony or I’ll set Mummy on you!” Hermione dropped a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek, and with a “Nice to meet you, John!” She was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

Sherlock dropped back on the sofa with a large sigh.

“My sister can be one of those people who can exhaust you by just being in the same room as her.”

“Yes, she was rather…energetic, wasn’t she.” John remarked carefully.

“She’s my sister, we all do that.”

“One thing I was wondering about. If she’s your sister, why is her name Granger instead of Holmes? Does she have a different father?”

“Our father’s name isn’t very well respected.” Sherlock started hesitantly. “In fact, he did some rather despicable things.

“So when Dean moved out, he changed his name to Winchester. Bruce did the same and chose Banner. By the time Mycroft left, it had become a ritual. You turned 18, you chose your name, you packed up and you left. Merlin went for Morgan and moved to Canada; Sam followed Dean to America and changed to a Winchester too. Desmond moved to Canada too, and did his best at becoming a PI, under the name of Courtney, Owen moved to Wales and chose Harper, and Rory became a doctor, moved to Scotland and went for Williams. It’s what we all did. Hermione changed her when she was 11, as she was going to a new school and wanted to make friends, so she got permission from Mummy and was known as Granger thereon.”  
_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--__--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--__--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*-  
_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--__--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--__--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_--*--_

 

Just before the ceremony, a line of 8 intimidating men strode towards the groom.

“How many brothers does Hermione have again? “ He nervously asked his best man.

“Eight. And 3 of them work for the government, as does their mother, another is apparently freakin’ scary when he gets mad, and they are very protective of their little sister.” The best man replied.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?”

“Just don’t get Hermione mad at you. Or pregnant, anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't pick up on it, their other brothers are Bruce Banner, Des Courtney, Merlin, Rory Williams, Dean & Sam Winchester, and Owen Harper. Their mother is M from Bond. ALSO, I wrote this before I actually watched Supernatural, so I didn't know their backstory, and how it would be impossible for them to be British.  
> I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, where they all attend M's funeral and meet James Bond.


End file.
